Detention
by Kiaraz
Summary: It's fine if you fall in love with your teacher...a little illegal but still fine...that is, if you don't already have a boyfriend. AU. TykixAllen slight Laven. Semi smut. Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! This fanfic will have semi-smut, that means it will be steamy in some places but THE PANTS STAY ON! *pouts* The main pairing is Tyki/Allen and slight Laven (You'll see XD) So if you don't like yaoi, don't read. Also if you don't like forbidden-love type stories, don't read. Don't flame either, fire only feeds me. *manical laughter*

In my opinion the first part of this chappie is bad but the second is good and very steamy so you'll have to sit through the bad scenes and wait for the awesome ones. THANKS. I want to know everyone's opinion on this before I continue so I'm setting a minimum of 7 reviews for me to continue, SORRY.

...What is it with me and writing fanfics about afairs?...meh, who cares they're juicy and make a good plot.

Disclaimer: D. Gray-Man belongs to Hoshino Katsura, if it belonged to me, there would be endless Laven and Tyki/Allen sex scenes. XD

~ENJOY~

Dramas...*shudder* Allen thought. He hated the fluffy scenes, he hated the unoriginal plots, he hated how every new episode was filled with angst and problems that would almost never happen in real life; forbidden romances, cheating, suicide etc...

He never thought his life would turn to something similar.

--

"Shit, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late." Allen mumbled to himself and ran out the door of his apartment. He was still putting on his black uniform shirt, seriously what school made its uniform black? His school vest hung limply out of a black duffel bag with the school emblem on it, a rosary cross, among other useless scribble. The school itself was large and eerie and was situated on a lone area of the city atop a large cliff. The school was well known for its quality of education but few parents rarely sent their children there because of its ominous aura. Rumour says that people can hear screams at night coming from the campus.

Allen ran through the school gates and past a tall, formally dressed man smoking and leaning against the wall, Allen didn't notice him but the man noticed Allen. When Allen ran his silvery white hair swung past his eyes and revealed a strange red scar over his left eye. The smoking man stopped to gawk at the boy, not just because of his strange appearance but his childish and innocent beauty, the boy radiated a purity that seemed out of place in the dark school. The man chuckled and remembered the boy's picture and name from his student list containing names and pictures.

As Allen ran down the hall to quickly grab his books and go to his first class, an arm wrapped around Allen's thin waist and restricted his movements. Allen sighed. "Lavi, not right now." I'm late. Shouldn't you be at class too?"

"First period free, baby." Lavi said playfully with a goofy smile. He let go of Allen and slapped him on the ass making him yelp and blush deeply before running off to class.

Half of the male population of Black Order academy was gay, mainly because of the lack of hot girls, so it was common to see two, maybe three guys making out. Lavi and Allen had been dating for a year despite their age gap. Allen was fifteen and Lavi was seventeen and a junior. They had one class together, it was English and Allen was in the senior class because he excelled in that while the grades for his other classes weren't as good, Lavi was extremely smart and could have graduated university already.

Allen did end up being late to class and ended up with a detention after school the next day. He sighed and zoned out for most of the day. At lunch Allen was more then happy to eat since he missed breakfast and his black hole of a stomach was screaming at him to eat. He grabbed five plates of food from the pedophilic chef; Jerry; and sat down with his three best friends, Kanda, Lavi and Lenalee. "Hey babe." Lavi said and pulled Allen down next to him. "We got second last period with that hot new teacher. He's properly not as sexy as me though, I'm a sexy beast." Lavi said arrogantly but half joking. Kanda coughed at the stupidity of his 'best friend' even though he would never admit it and Allen rolled his eyes.

"English?"

"Yep, that's it babe."

"Stop calling me babe, it makes me sound like a chick." Allen pouted.

"That's because you look like one, Moyashi." Kanda said and Allen glared at him.

"It's Allen."

"I agree with Yuu-chan, Moyashi-chan." Lavi teased playfully using Kanda's nickname for Allen. Kanda seriously felt like chucking the red head out the window or throw sharp utensils at him and looked around for a suitable projectile regretting that he'd left his sword, mugen, at home.

"Careful, I might dump you for that hot new teacher if you keep that up." Allen teased back slightly venomous. The three at the table knew that Allen had a dark side they called 'black Allen' and leaned away from the angry teen once they thought they saw horns on the boy as a result of his deadly aura.

"You wouldn't do that, I'm too sexy for that." Lavi joked. The rest of lunch was pretty much the same, arrogant Lavi, indifferent Kanda, childish Allen and a motherly Lenalee. Allen had English then study hall after lunch, both of which he had with his best friends minus Lenalee. The other classes he had he hanged out with Lenalee and a hyper girl, Rhode.

Once again Allen was late to class because he got lost. He entered just as the new teacher was about introduce himself. He was a tall dark man and wore formal dress and his hair was sleeked back for a gentlemanly look, he was the most handsome man Allen had ever seen and if he had paid attention in his haste to get to school, he would have recognized him as the smoking man and the front gate. The teacher stopped talking and looked at the boy slightly wide eyed but his gaze turned into a soft smile. "Ah, you must be Mister Walker, please take a seat."

"U-uh, sure." Allen said and walked hastily over to Lavi and Kanda who had opened a spot between them, Allen didn't know if it was on purpose or if Kanda just wanted to get away from the crazy red head. "Damn, he's as sexy as everyone says." Allen whispered to Lavi.

"But not as much as me, right?" Lavi said playfully.

"Sexier."

"Ouch Allen, Ouch." Lavi said faking being hurt.

"You'll live." Allen stuck out his tongue and Lavi pouted.

"Since everyone is here now," The teacher began and his words seemed directed to Allen. "I'll introduce myself; I'm Tyki Mikk, please call me Tyki-sensei or sensei cause Mikk-sensei sounds really cheesy. I've been teaching for two years now. My hobbies are...gambling? Any questions."

"How old are you?!" One of the girls at the front yelled out. She seemed to be crushing over the new teacher just like every other girl in the class.

"I'm 26 this year." He answered with a gentlemanly smile and the girl fainted.

"Are you available?!" Another girl yelled and the girls around her giggled.

"Not really..." He said, gazing over to Allen's table for a few seconds. A few heads turned to see where he was looking, the three boys were all attractive so they couldn't decide who it was the stare was directed to, but Allen knew. He shivered at the lustful stare of the man. "Any more questions that don't involve my romantic life?" The questions kept rolling and they wasted most of the lesson. At the end of the class, Allen was the last one to leave. "Walker."

Allen turned around. "Yes, Sensei?"

"I don't want to be a strict teacher but it's my job, I'm afraid I have to give you detention. Please come to the staffroom after your last period." Tyki said with a creepy smile that made Allen feel dirty.

"Uh...O-okay sensei." Allen bowed and left hastily, a light blush dusted his cheeks.

After Allen left the classroom he walked down the hall and as soon as he turned the corner he began running, his head hung in an attempt to cover his blush but it wasn't very effective as even his ears were bright red. "Whoa, Allen did you get sunburnt or something?" Lavi asked grinning. Allen hadn't even noticed when he'd run into Lavi. He looked up at his boyfriend who was a good ten centimetres taller then him.

He gulped and tried to suppress his blush. "H-hey Lavi." He said. "I gotta go to class." He dashed off. Lavi tried to grab his shoulder and pull him back but Allen was part of the track team and too fast for even Lavi's good reflexes.

Allen ending up wagging (that's skipping for everyone out their who ain't Aussie) his last class, ignoring his conscience screaming at him in warning that his teacher Cloud Nyne would think of the most sadistic punishment that was still within the boundaries of the law. He gulped at the thought, already shaking with fear.

He couldn't bring himself to attend class, his chest was aching and his knees kept giving out if he tried to walk, on top of that he was still blushing and sweating hard at the thought of his new teacher.

The last bell rang indicating the end of the day. Allen stood up slowly and waited long enough for most student and teachers to have left. "Whatcha' doing Allen?" Someone said from behind. Allen swung around accidentally hitting the person in the stomach. Lavi held a hand over his stomach, winded. "Ow Allen, couldn't have thought of a nicer way to greet me?"

"Lavi! I'm sorry but you snuck up on me."

"I'm alright." Lavi said, standing up straight again. "So why are you waiting here."

"The lockers are crowded."

"Suuure. Anyway Yuu, Lena-lady and I are walking home, you coming or not?" Lavi said hitting his boyfriend on the back lightly.

"Sorry, I got detention." Allen said sighing and he felt a light blush creeping back up.

Lavi looked a bit stunned, Allen almost never got detention. "Ooooh, has Ally been a bad boy?" Lavi said mockingly. His teasing smile was replaced with an evil grin. "Want me to punish you?" He trapped Allen between the wall and him, one of his hands held Allen's chin.

"You're sick Lavi." Allen said swatting him away like a fly. Allen walked past Lavi but turned back and reached up to Lavi laying a light peck on his lips. Lavi of course tried to deepen it but Allen turned his head so he ended up kissing his hair. Allen giggled in a slightly girlish way and ran off to his locker and detention with properly the hottest teacher ever.

--

Allen knocked on the staffroom door lightly. "S-sensei." He muttered out. Allen wasn't expecting to get Tyki immediately but neither was he expecting to get properly the worst teacher he could see at the time being.

"Walker." Cloud said, her voice venomous and he could tell she already planned his doom.

"H-hello miss." He said, scared shitless at her presence. Tyki luckily swooped in before any damage was done; Allen already got enough of that from his Master.

Tyki negotiated with Cloud shortly and seemed to come to an agreement. "Don't worry Cloud, I'll make sure he knows what he did was wrong." He said in a suggestive tone that made Allen shiver. Tyki had led him to one of the most far away rooms on campus. Tyki opened the door and the room was so dusty Allen could help but cough and he wondered how quick it would take for him to get hay-fever if he lived in this room.

"Alright!" Tyki said cheerfully. "Clean." He said waving his hand around at the room. Allen's jaw dropped. "It's punishment Allen; also you have two more detentions this week with me instead of Miss Nyne." Allen's jaw dropped even further and he refrained from hitting his head repetitively on the dusty wall.

Tyki pulled out a few cleaning materials from god-knows-where. "What no maids outfit." Allen said sarcastically.

"Now don't tease me." Tyki smirked. Allen decided as soon as he got home he was having an hour bath because just being in the same room as this man made him feel even dirtier then when he was travelling with his Master.

Allen filled up a bucket with hot water and soap. He almost rolled up his sleeves but remembered that Tyki was in the room and Allen didn't want him knowing his secret. Allen bent over to take the sponge out of the soapy water and clean the floor. He could feel Tyki's eyes on his ass as he leant over. "Umm, sensei?"

"Mhmm." Tyki replied with a hum that sounded an awful lot like a moan.

"C-could you please refrain from staring at my arse." Allen said embarrassingly.

Tyki chuckled and averted his eyes but soon after he returned to work he felt those amber eyes focused on his behind again. Allen sighed. Soon he had finished the floor and moved a chair to the ceiling fan to dust that. Tyki admired the small line of white skin that showed between Allen's pants and shirt when he reached up. "Sensei, why are you staring at me? It can't be good that you're looking at me in such a way when I'm CLEARLY underage."

"I can't help it, you're gorgeous." Tyki smirked. Allen's face turned a dark red and he stuttered out some incomprehensible words before returning to work, starting to welcome the stares.

--

Time had passed and the room was pretty much clean but there was still another half hour of detention left. "So Allen, tell me about yourself. Hobbies, friends...crushes. Don't worry; I'm a fairly secretive guy."

"S-sensei." They sat in silence; Allen didn't want to tell him about himself without knowing Tyki as well.

"I'll start off then. My hobbies are gambling, I think I told the class that already, I also like drinking and..." Tyki was slowly creeping forwards and by now he was right at Allen's desk, his hands propping himself up and only a centimetre or two from Allen's face. "Sex." Tyki said lustfully. Allen could feel Tyki's warm breath over his skin but he didn't want to pull away, the older man was alluring to Allen.

"I-I o-occasionally g-g-gamble too." Allen said trying to evade the all too lustful conversation Tyki had started.

Tyki propped his head on his hand in a pose that made him look a lot younger and waiting for a story. "Oh really now? And why is that?"

"M-my Master has a lot of debts and he forces me to pay them off, extra jobs etc...But I found gambling the most efficient way of making money." Allen said and Tyki could tell that he was slightly traumatised.

"Want to play a game then?"

"Only if you're fine with getting your ass whopped."

"By you, any day."

--

"Full house." Allen said smiling innocently...too innocently.

Tyki threw his arms up in exasperation. "You've got to be cheating! But I haven't seen you once!"

"I'm just good is all." Allen said smirking.

"Well wanna finish the rest of my get-to-know-you quiz?"

"Sure." Allen said, much happier then he was earlier. "My hobbies are...hanging out with friends?" He said. "I also like to play the piano in my free time."

Tyki was interested. "So you're a musician?" Allen nodded. "I'd love to hear you play sometime." Allen giggled in his hand like a girl, almost ALMOST making Tyki blush but he had too much pride for that.

"Um, I usually hang out with Lenalee Lee, Kanda Yuu and Lavi Bookman. Do you know them?"

Tyki pondered. "Some of them."

Allen averted Tyki's amber eyes and Tyki missed his silver grey orbs. "And uh, Lavi...is...um my boyfriend." Allen said in a whisper. He felt almost guilty, he was having such a great time with Tyki that he'd completely forgotten about Lavi.

Tyki looked a bit upset. "Ah, I should've known. Your fucking gorgeous, how could you be on the market with a face and body like that." Allen blushed and fiddled with the hem of his shirt embarrassed.

"T-thankyou." Allen looked up at the clock. "Shit!" Detention had ended almost an hour ago but he was having so much fun with Tyki that he'd lost track of time. "Sorry Sensei but I have to go home and cook dinner for Master." Allen said quickly grabbing his shoulder bag and just before he left Tyki had grabbed him by the arm.

"Seeya tomorrow Allen." He said and crashed his lips onto Allen's.

--

Is this corny?...the answer to that would be yes. Should I continue?...you decide the answer to that.

How do you like it?

Please review. Remember, the review button is your friend. XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for filling out the review quota guys. I'd prefer there to be 15 reviews before I continue. If you fill that then I'll make a present! Also there is a question I want to ask you for later chapters.**

**This chapter only gets good near the end.**

**Review Reply Time:  
ShimmerT:** Is this an interesting enough detention?...XD  
**Bakachan15:** Thankyou! I still think it's corny though.  
**izrenasana:** Did I tell you that your comment is awesome. Thanks, I too think there should be more TykixAllen!  
**Thista:** Thankyou, what a great comment.  
**Allen-Is-Mine:** Haha, thanks.  
**Uzumaki-Angel-15: Eek!** Sudden caps lock molestation! THANKYOU VERY MUCH! =D  
**spiel:** Awesome long comment is awesome. I agree I would prefer to sleep in then go to school but I think Lavi just wants to see Allen. XD

**Disclaimer: Hoshino Katsura**

**~ENJOY~**

Allen's brain was screaming at him to run away but it was like his feet were glued to the floor. The kiss was so sudden but Allen wasn't regretting not running away. He melted into Tyki's soft lips for what seemed like ages. Allen's face was turning red and he could feel it.

Allen mentally sighed. 'What about Lavi?' it didn't seem right.

He turned his head away from the older male's. "I'm sorry Tyki, but..." He looked up to Tyki trying to get him to understand even without finishing his sentence. Tyki nodded and Allen sped out of the room.

Tyki turned back towards the classroom and muttered to himself. "Maybe I should've got a maid's outfit."

--

"Hey Yuu." Lavi said; he was lying on a large sofa at Lenalee's house, because he was so tall his feet hung over the edge limply.

"Che." Kanda scoffed. He hated how Lavi called him Yuu and always threatened him when he did but he knew the idiot wouldn't listen anyway.

"Didn't Allen's detention end an hour ago? I called his place and his mobile a while ago but no one answered and he hasn't called back." Lavi asked, concerned.

Lenalee sat up from her chair ignoring the girly drama on TV she was watching before. "You don't think something could've happened, do you?" Lavi hummed in thought. Suddenly a very girly song filled the room, Lenalee quickly answered her phone.

"Allen?" She started a small conversation asking where he was and why he hadn't called. She laughed while shooting Lavi a 'you idiot' look.

"What?" Lavi asked confused.

"Allen said he called you but your phone was off or out of charge, he says and I quote 'Put your bloody phone on the charger, idiot bunny.'" She said in a mock English accent.

"Ok maybe I am a little forgetful and Lena-lady." Lenalee hummed to show she was listening. "And by the way you totally failed at copying his accent which by the way rocks." Lavi laughed and Lenalee threw a pillow at him muttering some words but still grinning happily. Allen said goodbye and hung up before she could answer.

--

Allen was somewhat excited to go to school early - to him early is before the bell as he's usually late -, and it's not because he's excited for school (pfft), it was because he had first period English and didn't want to be late, well more the teacher than the work.

"Holy shit Allen, you're early!" He heard Lavi say in astonishment.

Allen turned around drowsily. "Yeah but I'm tired."

"Why didn't you just come late as usual?"

Allen hesitated, not wanting to give Lavi the real answer. "...I read my clock wrong." He said after some thought.

Lavi didn't look convinced. He sighed. "Whatever babe, I gotta go to the library before the librarian bitches to me about overdue books." He said and kissed Allen.

Lavi's kisses were gentle and soft. Usually Allen would love Lavi's kisses but today he felt no spark, nothing that made it enjoyable...unlike Tyki's. Tyki's kiss was rougher and lustful, it drew Allen in, it was addictive.

And Allen wanted more.

--

Despite Allen's best attempts at coming early he arrived late to English. The whole class was already seated and he could feel their eyes on him, especially Tyki's piercing golden eyes. He spared a quick glance at him. Tyki smiled. "Nice of you to actually come to class, please take a seat." He said calmly and Allen almost shivered

He walked up the back to take a seat next to Lavi and Kanda. And quietly sat down, his head was down so his friends wouldn't see his bright red face. After a while of working silently his face returned to pale peach, almost white, that and the hair was the reason why some people called him albino.

Occasionally Allen would look at Tyki, he seriously thought his teacher was staring at him all lesson because every time he lifted his head even for the slightest second his grey eyes would meet Tyki's amber ones. Each time he would quickly lower his head again blushing even from the slightest stare, his chest would thump hard too and Allen worried that his friends would hear it because the beating of his heart was deathening in his ears.

Then Allen was stuck on some work, Lavi was away on an errand so Allen couldn't ask him and he knew he'd get nothing out of Kanda. He slowly raised his shaky arm and looked up to his teacher. "Um, Sensei." he said, his voice quiet and (Allen hated to admit it) feminine.

Allen looked down again. He could hear the quiet tapping of Tyki's shoes as he gracefully walked across the tiles. Allen could feel Tyki near him now. The footsteps had stopped and Tyki was standing right behind Allen, he didn't have to check to know he was there. He sharply took a breath and held it.

Tyki leant over Allen's shoulder and left his head hovering only centimetres away from Allen's face. "So what's the problem?" Tyki said; a seductive tone in his voice. Allen gulped when he felt the man's breath over his neck.

Allen gulped again when Tyki leaned closer. "T-there." He said pointing to the question he was on. In the process leaning slightly away from his teacher.

Tyki chuckled softly, so soft that no one could hear except Allen and himself. "Well boy." He began. Whilst explaining the question for longer than necessary he let his hand slide up the boy's shirt and he caressed Allen's sides making the boy clench his teeth as to not let out a moan.

The door was suddenly opened and Tyki and Allen looked up. Lavi stood in the doorway whistling a tune, just returning from his errand, the tune died away slowly as Lavi stared at his boyfriend and teacher who were WAY too close to each other to just be explaining a question. He walked over to the two, his eye not leaving them for a second. Lavi took the seat next to Allen where his books where before he went on his errand. Tyki straightened up and walked away slowly.

Allen stood up and asked Tyki if he could go to the bathroom. After he was given permission he promptly rushed out.

Up the back Lavi was still staring at the two suspiciously. "Baka-usagi." Lavi heard Kanda whisper.

"Yeah Yuu?"

"I think the teacher was feeling your boy up."

--

Allen lay with his back to the wall inside one of the cubicles. He was panting heavily. His eyes wide and accompanied by a dark blush. His heart was threatening to burst out of his chest and his lungs. He curled his legs up and held them; he tucked his head into the crook of his legs.

"I have absolutely not fallen for my teacher." He repeated in a creepy mantra.

--

Allen was absolutely petrified when he went to detention after school that day. He had spent the majority of the day in the nurses office to try and regain his thoughts and calm himself down but his mind kept wandering to his handsome teacher.

He stood outside the classroom he had cleaned up yesterday, where Tyki told him to meet him for later detentions. The small room number above the door caught Allen attention - HE11. 'How relevant.' Allen thought darkly. (Anyone get it...HE11 - Hell.)

"Going in or not?" He heard someone whisper behind him. Allen quickly spun around and fell against the door. He let out a small sigh of relief when he just noted it was Tyki.

"Sensei, don't sneak up on me like that." He said, surprised he wasn't stuttering.

Tyki chuckled and gently held Allen's chin making him look up at Tyki whose face was close to his own. "But where's the fun in that?" He said seductively. He then turned away just as Allen began to blush. He opened the door and turned back to Allen smiling sadistically. "Welcome to hell." He said chuckling.

Allen gulped and hesitantly walked inside and sat down at one of the desks.

Tyki walked over and placed a thick book in front of Allen. "Miss Nyne told me to get you to read page 184 and write it out twenty times." He said pointed to the blackboard (whiteboards are cooler!). Allen flicked to the said page and gawked at the blocks of words on it.

"SERIOUSLY Sensei. Twenty times?!"

"She actually said fifty but I shortened it for you. Aint I sweet." Allen shook his head. Tyki walked over to the blackboard. "Oh dear, it appears there's no chalk. Seems I'll have to find other stuff for you to do." Tyki said sarcastically and Allen sighed thankfully, grinning at the loss of work.

Tyki placed another pile of paper on Allen's desk. "Revision." Tyki said and walked back to his seat. Allen wasn't expecting work; no he was expecting something...different. "You thought I was going to make you do something else?" Tyki said amused. "You're sick."

"AM NOT!" Allen burst out, defending himself.

Tyki chuckled. "Just admit it Allen, you were. You're an adolescent boy; it's perfectly natural to-"

"Gah, shut up." Allen cut him off. "I've already had enough sex Ed in my life; I don't need anymore from you." He said covering his ears and shaking his head making Tyki laugh loudly.

--

Allen couldn't concentrate with Tyki's eyes on him. Instead of working he let his mind wander back to yesterday. When they kissed. Allen's lips longed for Tyki's touch again and Allen bit down on them in a futile attempt to stop it. Allen's body craved for Tyki, he pushed down the feeling until he couldn't handle it anymore. "S-sensei. Could you...um..k-kiss...m-" Allen stopped and looked up at his teacher.

"Kiss you again?" Allen nodded his face beetroot so he tilted his head down. Tyki gently held Allen's face and stared into his eyes for a moment before closing the distance between them for a passionate kiss.

Tyki's tongue rolled over Allen's lips asking for entrance. Allen slowly opened and Tyki's tongue proceeded to explore his mouth. Allen was paralysed for a moment, stuck in place, after a while their tongues engaged in a seductive dance.

Tyki's hands slid under Allen's shirt like they did earlier that day, Allen shivered at his cold touch. He undid the first few buttons of Allen's shirt and kissed his bare neck.

"Ngh." Allen moaned out.

Tyki looked up from the crook of Allen's neck. Allen's nose and cheeks were dusted red and his eyes were half lidded lustfully. "Sensitive are we?" Tyki teased as he licked from the base of Allen's neck to his jaw then to his ear. Tyki nibbled on Allen's ear. Allen squealed in pleasure and Tyki chuckled at this.

Allen was shaking now; he wanted more of his teacher's touch. Tyki begun to bite and suck at Allen's neck leaving a trail of marks where he went accompanied by Allen's moans. Suddenly the older man backed off and stood away. Allen whined at the loss of touch, he looked up at Tyki who was smirking seductively. Tyki sat on the desk at the front of the room; his long legs touched the floor though.

Allen stood up and went over to his teacher. He gently climbed up to the desk and sat on Tyki's lap facing him. Allen almost straddled him but it was obvious the older was also stronger. Tyki wrapped his arms around Allen and groped his ass making Allen yelp. The two continued to kiss passionately until they realized that detention was over.

"See you tomorrow in hell, boy." Tyki smirked.

Allen tidied himself up, gave Tyki a kiss and walked to the door. He stood in the doorway and turned back to his teacher.

"You're wrong sensei, it's heaven when I'm with you."

--

**Still rather cheesy, ESPECIALLY THE END!  
Can I get 15 review minimum for this chapter?**


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter has a lot more plot movement and not as much smuttiness. But don't worry that'll come next chapter I swear!  
This chapter is more fluff. It has a lot of Road in it. Yes I've decided Allen and Road are best friends as Lavi's already Allen's boyfriend, Kanda is too much of a cold hearted jerk to care and I just plain hate Lenalee so you'll have to live with it.

Disclaimer: Hoshino Katsura

~ENJOY~

"Allen? HEY ALLEN!" Road said for the umpteenth time while clicking in front of Allen's face. Allen was in a daze, his mind wandering back to Tyki everytime his distractions ran low.

Allen broke out of it and looked up to Road, surprised she was there. "Ah, Road? What're you doing here?"

"It's history Allen, I'm supposed to be here, like I've been all lesson." She stated. "Your brain wasn't here though." She said and gave a light slap to his head. "Hello? Anyone in there?" She asked once Allen began to daydream again. Road sighed. "You fool, you're not paying attention and I'm not going to lend you my notes." She huffed.

"Meh, you will anyway." Allen brushed her off lazily.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Cause I'm awesome and you totally love me." Allen grinned.

Road sighed again with a slight blush. "You've been hanging out with Lavi too much, you're beginning to act like him." Allen laughed lightly and messed up Road's short hair. "What'cha have next Allen? I gotta make sure someone keeps you awake."

Allen grabbed a timetable he had stored in his pencil case (he's very organized). He blushed a little, not noticeable though, when he saw what he had next. "E-English." He told Road.

"Ah, you've got uncle Tyki next." She perked.

"Uncle?"

"Yeah, he lives with us. We're one big happy and slightly disfunctional family with the tendency to torture each other a little." Road grinned. Anyone who looked at her would think she's just a right cute girl but Allen saw through that to the pure evil the girl was. He shuddered.

"Is everyone in your family as sadistic as you?"

Road thought. "Yeah. Anyway you should know Allen; you've met most of 'em. Wait a minute; did Tyki do something sadistic to you? He's held a few detentions lately with a student and I know he has a fetish for cute boys."

Allen turned red. "Ah, T-Tyki sensei w-wouldn't do anything l-like that right?"

"You're blushing Allen. Anyway Tyki's been coming home in a good mood lately and I've heard you've had a few detentions over these past few days too." She pried, suddenly interested in Allen's life.

"U-um....I-I gotta take some notes." Allen said to desperately change the subject. He wrote down a few sentences off the white board and could feel Road's eyes on him. Everytime he looked up he saw her intense gaze studying him for any clues. This scared Allen as he knew the girl had a frequency to be extremely determined to things that interest her. "R-Road. Can you stop that?"

"And Lavi's been a bit conscious of you lately. He wonders why your avoiding him and- *gasp* Allen? Is that a hickey?" She said pointing at his neck, horrified.

Allen had been covering up most of the hickey's left by Tyki with make-up and his shoulder length hair but the make-up had ran out before he could finish the back of his neck and relied on his hair to cover them up. He quickly tugged his hair and pulled it over the back of his neck. "N-no it's not. You're seeing things Road"

"And you've used make-up to cover these up too." She said much closer now and pointing at his collarbone and neck. "Who made them Allen? I know it's not Lavi, he's too kind to try anything."

Allen gulped. "N-no one made anything Road. You're seeing things."

Road looked hurt and her eyes were welled up with tears. "No I'm not Allen. Why can't you trust me Allen? Do you think I'd go and spread this? No, Allen, you're my best friend." She said, she was crying now.

"R-Road-" Allen started holding out a hand about to comfort her.

"Miss Camelot, Mr Walker. Is something the matter?" The teacher interrupted suddenly.

"Miss, can I take Road to sickbay?" Allen said trying to get them somewhere else to talk. The teacher flicked them away and wrote down a hall pass for them. Allen grabbed Road by the arm and dragged her out as she was completely unaware of anything other then them at the moment. Allen led her down the many halls to the sickbay room on the other end of school. Before they could enter though Road shook loose of Allen.

"I...want you to....be honest to...me" She said in between shaky breaths from crying.

Allen smiled down at Road, he thought of her as a younger sister but Road made it clear years ago for her crush on him, but she kept her distance from any relationship like that because they were such good friends that she didn't want to pressure him. "Of course Road."

Road looked up at Allen from crying into her hands and smiled thankfully. "That's good."

--

"John Vale?"

"Here"

"Allen Walker?"

"..." There was silence in the classroom. Tyki was marking the roll at the front of the class his eyes glued to the board in his hand but when he didn't get a reply from his 'favourite' student he looked up. "Allen Walker?" There was still silence and Tyki looked around the room. "Mr Bookman?"

Lavi removed his feet from their previous place on the desk. "Yes sir."

"Where's Allen today?" Tyki asked. Lavi was a bit intrigued by why his teacher addressed Allen as 'Allen' instead of 'Mr Walker' like most teachers would do. (My teachers don't but fuck it; these guys'll all be polite shits)

"Haven't seen him since break sir."

Tyki hummed in interest. "Okay." He acknowledged before marking him as 'away'.

--

It was half way through the lesson when Allen returned to class. He was simply exhausted from explaining everything to Road and her attacking him with numerous questions. But eventually Road stopped questioning him and wished him the best.

"Sorry I'm late sir I was helping my friend to sickbay." He apologized and handed him a note from the nurse. Allen let their hands touch for longer then necessary and smiled gently at the contact.

Tyki smiled back at him too. "Go take your seat."

Allen walked up the back and took his usual seat between Kanda and Lavi. "Yo Al, why so late?" Lavi greeted.

"Road had to go to sickbay."

Lavi was interested all of a sudden. "What happened? Is she hurt?"

"Nah, she just got really upset."

"Why?" Lavi asked but before Allen could answer Tyki coughed to get their attention.

"I'll tell you later."

"Alright class I'm handing out an assignment, read through it for the rest of the lesson." Tyki said before returning to marking. The rest of the lesson Tyki and Allen spared glances at each other, catching each others eyes more then once. Whenever that happened Allen would always try to look away but Tyki instead would lick his lips or wink.

--

It was lunchtime now and Road had returned from sickbay, where she spent her last lesson as she hated gym. "Nice to see you're feeling fine now Road." Allen greeted when she came to sit with them. Road smiled at Allen, her eyes still slightly confused from Allen's confession about himself and her uncle.

"Thankyou Allen." She said and sat between him and Lenalee. She looked up at Lavi who was sitting across from Allen and sighed. 'Stupid Allen, at least make yourself less noticeable about it'. She thought. Lavi had begun to suspect Allen; he too noticed a hickey but said nothing.

--

At the end of last period Allen was excited and way too enthusiastic to get to detention. After the bell rang he ran to his locker and grabbed his bag and went quickly to detention. Tyki was already waiting for him inside. No one was around this area of the school anymore and Allen wasted no time jumping into his teacher's arms. "Good afternoon Sensei." He greeted cheerfully and gave Tyki a peck on the lips which Tyki turned into a deep kiss.

Allen was pushed against the table but he didn't complain. He gave into his teacher's touch. "Good afternoon Allen." Tyki replied before nibbling on Allen's ear.

There was a knock on the door before they could continue. Tyki stood up and opened it. Lavi was standing outside. "Is Allen here?" He demanded.

"Now, now. Is that anyway to be talking to your teacher?" Tyki scolded and shook his finger sarcastically.

"I'm not in school so I'll treat you however I want." Lavi pushed past Tyki into the room. Allen was sitting on one of the desks.

"Yo Lavi." He greeted. Lavi looked at him in acknowledgement and looked around the room for any signs of 'activity' between the two, unfortunately for him he could find any. "You alright Lavi?" Allen asked curious.

"Yeah I'm fine." Lavi sighed. He walked over to Allen. "Bye then." He said and gave Allen a kiss on the nose before leaving.

After they were sure Lavi was far enough away, they pounced again. "Your boyfriend's way to gentle." Tyki teased.

"That's why I have you." Allen giggled. Tyki begun to unbutton Allen's shirt with his teeth while rubbing Allen's thighs with his hands. He gently slid of the shirt. Allen suddenly snapped and pulled the shirt back up over his left arm. "Y-you weren't supposed to see that." He whimpered. Allen looked like he was about to cry.

Tyki gently moved Allen's hands away and slid the shirt off his arm. The arm that Allen was trying to cover was completely grey; it covered most of his arm and became a strange pattern at the top of his arm stretching over his shoulder blade. His hand had a green cross indented in the skin and his nails were jet black. Tyki could see why Allen wanted to cover it up. Tyki held Allen's hand up to his face and kissed it softly. Allen's closed eyes flickered open.

"T-Tyki." Allen stuttered. Tyki gave Allen a kiss on the nose. "B-but, it's horrible, I'm a monster."

Tyki hugged the boy. "Allen, I love you no matter what you look like." Allen was surprised; Tyki was the only person other then Mana to say he actually loved him. That made Allen smile a genuine smile, not one of the fake ones he'd learnt to use as a facade over the years.

"Thankyou."

--

Sorry guys, not much TykixAllen action in this chappie. More plot movement but I swear the semi-smut will be 100% next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone.

Here's the semi-smut I promised. Plus a gift!

This is something I drew a while ago for this fanfic: http:// .com/art/ Men-in-Grey-118522242 (Just take out the spaces) please comment on that and I'll update quicker! Just a little bit of failed crack and the reason why rumours don't spread! ...yet. (*gasp* did I just reveal some plotline? XD) Please don't insult it, I know it's not perfect. T^T

~ENJOY~

"Gosh Tyki! I'm booored." Allen pouted. Earlier that day some one else in Tyki's class got in trouble and Tyki was pressured into holding a detention with him, meaning Allen and Tyki weren't alone. The student had left to go to the bathroom though so Allen took this time to complain.

"Deal with it Allen."

"But sensei. It's our last detention and Master would kill me if I got in more trouble!" Allen complained.

Tyki sighed, frustrated. He too was bordering complaining that he would be without Allen as well. "I could just give you detention for the smallest things like not wearing the uniform correctly." Tyki teased.

"You jerk."

"Do your homework." Tyki said and stood up to go outside but stopped in the doorway. "Wait, how about I tutor you?"

"You're my English teacher Tyki. Wait, am I failing? Am I failing? Tell me if I'm failing." Allen asked paranoid.

Tyki was holding in a laugh. "No you're not failing. Anyway I also teach maths, how're you going in that."

"Ugh, maths." Allen groaned. "Bad." Then Allen jumped up. "Tutor me then!"

Tyki walked over to Allen and placed his hand on the top of Allen's head. "Do you actually think we'd get any work done." Just then the other student walked in the room.

"Uh, Sensei? Can I leave now? I've gotta go to work." Louise, the other student said. (hehe, only my friends would understand that) Tyki nodded and waved goodbye to her. Once she was gone far enough away Allen giggled.

"Sensei~" He sung. "Now we're back to same old detentions." Allen stated twirling Tyki's hair.

"That's the way I like it." Tyki said licking his lips.

Allen tugged on Tyki's shirt and hoisted himself up to his height so their faces were only an inch apart he kissed Tyki's jaw and continued kissing up to his ear. "Same here." He whispered. Tyki bit Allen's collar bone making Allen gasp in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Allen's hands wrapped around Tyki's neck, clutching his hair when he kissed and licked Allen's neck. Tyki unbuttoned Allen's shirt and threw it across the room so it hung limply across one of the desks. He kept nibbling at Allen's skin but gradually led the trail down across Allen's stomach, all the while Allen was squealing and moaning. "S-sensei." Allen moaned out.

Tyki chuckled and went up to Allen's nipples. He licked the pink buds and Allen almost fell of the desk at the sudden pleasure. "Tyki!" He squealed out his name. (A/N: Such an embarrassing sentence to write o/////o ...I'm never writing that again...)

"Hmm." Tyki answered.

"D-do that again." Allen pleaded. They tried out new things all detention. And they both enjoyed every last minute.

* * *

"Road, Lavi's been acting strange lately, do you know why?" Lenalee asked her. It was just a small get together between the girls, them being the only girls from their main group of friends, well there was Miranda but she was too old to go to school. Usually they would include Allen in these chats too because he was the most...girly out of all the guy friends. He also made a good shopping buddy as he was always honest.

"I don't know Lenalee, go ask Kanda or someone."

"Kanda? Are you serious? He'd cut off my head!" Lenalee exclaimed, exaggerating a bit.

"Go ask Allen then."

Lenalee sighed. "He's properly the cause though." She said upset. 'How right you are.' Road thought. "We haven't seen Allen after school for a while, do you know why?"

Road stiffened. "Uh, no I don't Lenalee. I think he has had detentions though." She lied, she promised she wouldn't tell anyone.

"Well it's the weekend tomorrow, I'll call him tonight and we'll all catch up." Lenalee said before skipping away to go home. Road wanted to leave too but she was getting a lift with Tyki who was too busy with Allen to remember. 'Damn it Tyki, stop fucking Allen and get me home.' She mentally cursed. Then she decided on finding Tyki, Allen's detention was supposed to have ended twenty minutes ago!

Road strolled through the halls looking for the room the detention was held, of course it wasn't hard once she was close enough as she could hear a soft panting and the occasional moan from the other side. Road immediately blushed as her imagination ran wild and she materialized an image in her head of what was happening. She gave a knock on the door. "Oi Tyki, let's go!" She yelled breaking the two up. She could hear Allen yelp in surprise from the other side.

"Give me a minute." Tyki replied, frustrated that he was interrupted. The two tidied themselves up, Allen kept blushing at the thought of Road hearing them. A moment later Tyki opened the door.

"Yo, Allen." She said pushing through Tyki and walked over to him.

"H-hi Road."

"Lenalee's getting pissy, we're hanging out tomorrow and don't go ditching us to get screwed by my uncle. 'K."

Allen blushed harder. "R-Road! We're not." He whispered the last part.

"Suuuuuuure you aren't." She said sarcastically. "Come on uncle we're leaving."

Tyki picked up some folders of marking and left the room, giving Allen a wink before leaving. "Look the door on your way out, okay cutie." Allen blushed and nodded.

"You never told me you were Allen's friend." Tyki stated when they were at his car.

"You never told me you were Allen's fuck buddy." Road shot back.

Tyki flicked her nose. "Who told you? Was it Allen?"

She pouted and rubbed her nose. "I kinda forced it out of him."

Tyki sighed. "Damn it, that obvious, huh?."

"Only to me and Lavi." Road replied.

"Lavi and I." Tyki corrected, holding a finger out snobbishly to prove his point.

Road crossed her arms and cursed under her breath.

"Damn English teachers."

* * *

Lenalee had organized everything that night. Allen and Road were going to walk up to the shops together at ten where they'd meet the rest of the gang and along the way they'd find Lavi who'd be at the library helping out. Road lived only a few blocks away from Allen and her house was on the way. Everyone was surprised at how organized Lenalee was and thought she was going overboard for a small get together. "I just want to make it as clear as possible so that no one finds it hard to meet up. We haven't all been together for a while now."

Of course Kanda scoffed at this and said it was a stupid idea but the others were all for it. "Sorry for not showing up lately guys." Allen apologized but he wasn't regretful, he'd had way more fun with Tyki then he was with them, he'd feel guilty whenever he thought this though. He wanted to learn more about Tyki though, he made that his goal.

Allen walked up to Road's house. Her house was massive, reasonable since her family was so large though. The Noah's were a wealthy family, Road always had the most designer clothes and items just because she wanted them. Things weren't so easy with Allen.

No one had ever been to Allen's house other than Road and Lavi. They all knew approximately where it was though. The reason behind this was because Allen was poor. He lived with his Master, Cross, who spent every cent they (Allen) earnt on gambling, woman and alcohol. Allen would have to gamble and work for hours on end to make enough money to live. It was the same when he was with Mana, minus the alcohol, woman and gambling of course but Mana was clearly poor. He was a clown, not a very well paid job especially in recent years as the fun and excitement that children used to get from circuses were being replaced by technology. Allen always felt like a burden when he was with Mana, the man obviously couldn't afford the child but always gave his best to help Allen. That was one of the many things Allen loved about him. Allen learnt pick-pocketing to help Mana survive but he was a moral man and often he would make Allen return it but sometimes he knew too that they couldn't risk it and kept the money and trinkets the boy had stolen.

Before Allen knew it he was right outside Road's house. He had been thinking of Mana the whole trip and didn't realize when tears gathered in his eyes. He quickly wiped them away and turned back to the large house. He slowly made his way up to the large wooden door. Written in a golden script above was the words 'Noah's Ark' a name Road would always call her home which she grew very fond of.

Allen held onto a golden hoop on the door and knocked the wooden panels creating a loud noise which was heard throughout the house. Allen could hear footsteps inside and the door was opened a moment after. "Ah, Allen." Tyki said slightly shocked.

"Good morning sensei." He greeted with a smile. Allen looked around before giving Tyki a kiss. "Is Road here?"

"Yeah I'll get her. OI ROAD!" Tyki yelled. Road popped her head over the golden railing of the staircase which was covered in a red velvet carpet and decorated with antique intricate sitting in indents in the wall. "Allen's here!"

"Okay! Gimme a minute." She shouted in reply. Tyki turned back to Allen. "A minute sounds good." He stated and held out a hand.

"I agree." Allen took it and was swung into Tyki's grip where they shared a fierce kiss.

They didn't realize when Road skipped down the stairs in a baby blue lolita dress. "Geez guys, stop or I'll die from a nose bleed." She joked, Allen quickly jumped away from Tyki.

"S-sorry." Allen apologized.

"Come one Allen let's go." Road pulled Allen out of the house and away from his 'lover'. "We gotta go or we'll be late." She said skipping off down the street, Allen trailing behind.

It wasn't long before they reached the small library on the corner of the block. One of Bookman's friends owned it and it restocked on local books, newspapers etc. quite regularly so it was a common stop on Lavi and Bookman's schedule. Road skipped in. "Holla Lavi!" She squealed and Allen almost slapped her for being so loud. The librarian shushed her.

Lavi waved his hand and quickly put the book he was holding back on the shelf in front of him. He walked over to his friends but before they could say anything they left outside. "Road, I never thought you could be so loud when it's obvious you're supposed to be quiet." Allen joked.

"Sorry, I forgot. I'm still in sleep mode." She said knocking her head slightly for emphasis.

"Hey Lavi." Allen finally greeted.

"Hey." Lavi replied and gave Allen a kiss. He stopped momentarily.

Allen was confused. "What's wrong?"

"Allen...you smell like smoke." Lavi stated, curious and slightly saddened.

Allen mentally slapped himself remembering Tyki smoked. "Well you know, with Cross and all." Allen made up an excuse.

"I thought Cross was out pretty much all day though."

Allen mentally slapped himself again. "Yeah, but the bastard's smell lingers around." Allen made up again praying that Lavi would leave it there. Thankfully, he did and they kept walking in silence until they reached the small store where they were supposed to meet everyone. Road and Allen walked ahead while Lavi walked behind, curious about Allen. Allen flicked his head around, his white hair flowed smoothly with the movement. He looked at Lavi and smiled brightly. "Come on Lavi, hurry up, we can already see everyone." He said before running off to meet them.

"Yeah." He muttered and trailed behind.

* * *

The get together went by quickly and Allen was relieved when they stopped asking him questions about what he was doing lately. Lavi seemed quit the whole time though. They were all invited back to Road's house but only Lenalee and Allen accepted.

"Your house is massive Road!" Lenalee exclaimed. Road walked ahead of them and up to her room. Not before whispering something to Allen.

"We're just going to be talking about girly stuff, you might enjoy yourself more if you hang out with Tyki." Road offered with a smile, albeit sadly.

Allen was rather shocked by her offer but after it sunk in he grinned. "Thanks Road." He said before running off to find Tyki.

"Where's Allen going?" Lenalee asked.

"He's going to hang out with the guys." She shrugged.

* * *

"Tyki?" Allen whispered knocking on every door in the large house. He came to a large black door at the end of the hallway. It had a classical 19th century style to it, just like the rest of the house. Allen knocked lightly on the door. "Tyki?"

Soon after he knocked, said person opened the door. "Allen?" He said shocked.

Allen grinned and bear hugged Tyki who stumbled into the room. The room was massive, it was mainly black. The carpet was a shade of dark red and the walls were off white. Many intricate decorations were placed around the room. A desk took up a corner of the room, it was made of red wood and was covered in test papers that Tyki had been marking before hand. Tyki wrapped his arms around the boy's waist and kissed him deeply. After a few minutes Allen shook out and ran over to the desk which was of sudden interest to him.

"Do you have my Test results Tyki?" Allen said searching through the papers frantically.

"I'm not supposed to give them back yet Allen." Allen turned around and pouted. Tyki chuckled. "If I let you see yours what do I get in return?" He said holding Allen's chin up so he was looking

directly into Tyki's eyes.

"What do you want?" Allen teased as he backed away from Tyki and sat on the desk.

"I'll think about it." He stated with a smirk. Allen looked through the piles again for his test paper.

"Ne, Tyki. I want to know more about you. Tell me something about yourself." Allen looked back at Tyki who was sitting on the railing of the king sized bed, its covers messily thrown across the bed.

"I don't particularly want to say." He walked over to Allen who was leaning over the desk still in search of his test paper. "But I can think of something much more interesting." He said moving his hand up and down Allen's thigh.

Allen slapped his hand away. "Not until you tell me."

Tyki sighed. "Fine but I get to know about you as well."

"Ok, tell me about your past first."

Tyki walked back over to the bed and sat in the middle. Allen followed him and sat in between his legs. "Well," Tyki began. "I ran away from home when I was fourteen, haven't been back since. You see my parents weren't exactly the most loving parents out there. They got drunk every night and had affairs with hookers off the street and didn't give a shit about me so I had to fend for myself." Tyki said in disgust.

"Reminds me a little of Cross."

Tyki smiled sadly and rubbed Allen's cheek with the back of his hand. "Well a year and a half after I ran away I was adopted by the Earl and became part of the Noah family. Road was one at the time. And that's pretty much all. A few years ago I heard that my father died of alcohol poisoning and my mother was murdered, not that I cared anyway" Tyki finished. "Your turn." He said and gave Allen a light kiss.

Allen leant against Tyki's chest before beginning himself. "M-my parents abandoned me when I was born because of my arm. Luckily for me there was a group of homeless people in the city at the time, they travelled between cities and they helped me with food and shelter until I was six. During this time I learnt to pick pocket for money. When I was seven a travelling clown adopted me. I joined the circus with him and travelled around the country for six years, but he died when I was thirteen." Allen's eyes were teary now. "My Master, Cross, has taken care of me ever since. But the damn bastard gets drunk every night goes off for months without any warning and leaves me all his debts to pay off!" His sadness had turned to angry as he began to rant about his Master's horrible parenting. Tyki laughed. "It's not funny." Allen pouted.

"Yeah, ...it is." Tyki tried to say in-between laughing. Allen sulked the entire time until he stopped. When he did he pushed Allen over roughly and straddled him to the bed.

"T-Tyki?" Allen gasped out before Tyki roughly pulled off his shirt and began kissing the bare skin.

"That's what I want in return for your test." Allen looked at Tyki confused. "I want you to stay here over night."

"I want to leave here still a virgin." He stated.

Tyki looked at him with fake disappointment. "Aww, dammit. I was looking forward to that."

Allen laughed. "Maybe some other time." He mumbled and Tyki perked up again and continued to kiss the boy earning moans from the younger.

They were so into their time together that they didn't notice the door open a crack and a pair of eyes watching them.

* * *

*Gasp* Who is it?  
It's not Lavi sorry. He's going to find out another way. XD

Please review. I'd like........a few more reviews.

Remember the review button is your friend.


	5. Filler

This is really more of a filler chapter than a real chapter but I hope you guys enjoy it.

I apologize for last chapter. There was a link that failed. To see it, please go to my profile and there is a link there.

~ENJOY~

Lenalee was hyperventilating now. Everything was coming together, she finally understood Allen's sudden change.

She had been searching around the large house for a bathroom for about ten minutes; like Allen, she also had a bad sense of direction; and she had stumbled apon a room with suspiciously strange noises coming from it. She peeked inside because, and all her friends knew this, she was a massive yaoi fangirl. She had seen Allen and their teacher making out!

She was shocked to say the least. Despite being incredibly confused at the sudden knowledge, she had stayed there for a moment, watching the two. (Like I said before, she's a massive yaoi fangirl) She completely forgot about her search for the bathroom and clumsily ran back to Road.

She slammed open the door and ran into the overly plush room. "Road!"

Road yelped at Lenalee's actions. "What's wrong Lenalee."

"A-Allen w-w-was...s-sensei .....and t-they were...and he w-was." Lenalee tried to explain.

"Lenalee speak English."

"Allen's making out with sensei!" She blurted out. She was surprised when Road kept a straight face. "Y-you're not shocked?"

"No. I already knew."

"H-how? I-I'm supposed to be Allen's closest friend."

"Are you really that naive Lenalee? I mean, you're not exactly the one he'd come to share his stories of romantic endeavours with. And Lenalee, I'm Allen's closest friend." Lenalee looked gloomy. She fiddled with her hands for a moment.

"How long have you known?"

"A few days." Road replied. "Lenalee, he wasn't all to willing to tell me so you can see why you didn't know."

Lenalee nodded. "And what about Lavi? Does he know?"

"What do you think?" Road said in an are-you-that-stupid voice.

They were quiet for a while before Lenalee began to grin. "Want to make a yaoi doujin?"

"Definitely!"

* * *

The two girls had tip-toed up to Tyki's bedroom on an adventure to gather 'material' for their doujin. The closer they got the louder the moans and panting was, still partially muffled by the thick door. They opened the door a crack and 'observed' the two.

They had been watching them for over twenty minutes now and Road had wandered off to get a box of tissues for their bleeding noses. "Did I miss anything?" She had asked when she returned. Lenalee quickly grapped a tissue and held it up to her nose, the thin sheet quickly turned crimson with blood.

"Tyki just took his shirt off and Allen's now sitting on his lap." She informed.

"And I missed it." Road whispered harshly, she had really wanted to see that.

Suddenly the pants and moans from inside the room had stopped. "Did you hear something Tyki?" Allen asked.

"Shit!" Road cursed. Tyki's were averted to the door.

"I think we've got rats." He stated, anger hidden behind a gentlemanly smile (if anyone here has read Skip Beat, think of Ren and you'll understand). Road and Lenalee tried to run away but tripped over one another and their notepads and tissues. "Hello Road, Miss Lee."

"Lenalee?!" Allen gasped from inside the room. He had quickly hidden under the sheets.

"H-hi Tyki." Road shakily said.

"Road." He twitched. "What were you doing?"

Road was suddenly not scared anymore. "Well we were watching you guys have steamy sex and decided we should get ideas for a doujinshi we're making." Road explained while grinning.

"Road!" Allen yelled from under the covers.

"Yo Ally!" She said before turning back to Tyki. "We're disappointed that you're pants are still on though."

Allen was now at the door hiding behind Tyki. "They're going to stay on Road." He stated.

"Go play with your dolls or something." Tyki said before slamming the door on their faces. Road and Lenalee looked at each other before sighing and returning to Road's room.

* * *

A while later they heard a knock on their door. Road got up and opened it. Allen was standing outside, red in the face and his shirt crumpled. "Um, Road."

"Hey Allen. Is your happy time over?"

Allen blushed harder. "Road!"

Road giggled. "Come in Allen." She said and moved out of the way so Allen could enter. He spared Lenalee a glance on the way through. Lenalee felt guilty all of a sudden. Allen properly didn't want anyone to know of his relationship with his teacher.

"H-hi Allen." She greeted. He just looked away.

Road sat down on a pink beanbag. "So Allen, mind telling us what we missed? Did the pants actually come of?"

"Road!" Allen exclaimed. He looked at Lenalee. "Why did you...?"

"Like we said Allen we're making a yaoi doujin, and you're the main character!" Road cheered. "Oh, and Lenalee's sorry she peeked on you too. But don't worry she won't tell anyone, we don't want to lose this great opportunity to make a great doujinshi!"

"Mind if I ask Allen but, why are you doing this when you've got Lavi?" Lenalee asked.

"'Cause Lavi's too big of a wuss to try anything. Whereas Tyki's amazing, especially when-" Allen stopped talking when Road and Lenalee grabbed their notepads ready to take notes on Allen's 'adventures' and were WAY too enthusiastic about it. "Keep your fangirlism to yourselves please."

"Aww, Allen, it was just getting good!" Road pouted.

"You have a pair of flamboyantly gay twin brothers, what's wrong with them as 'material'."

"They're way too hardcore and try positions that I'm not even sure are possible." Road explained.

"You've watched them!" Allen exclaimed.

"Yah, but they're no were near as hot as you and Tyki were." Road giggled. "How about we won't go spread rumours about you and Tyki if you make out for us just once." Road smirked, she loved blackmail. Allen shivered, he gave in.

"TYKI-SENSEI!" Lenalee yelled already in the hallway. Tyki's name echoed around the large house. A moment later said man was standing in Road's room. He had to crouch to enter as he was too tall.

"Hello Tyki. We've just made a deal with Allen. You guys make out in front of us and we won't tell anyone." Road said with an evil grin.

Tyki almost shivered too but he had too much pride to do that. He slowly made his way over to Allen, held his cheek, and crashed his lips down onto Allen's. His tongue pried open the boy's pink lips and explored Allen's mouth even though he knew it like the back of his hand. A minute later they were already on the bed ripping their shirts off each other completely forgetting about the two girls watching them.

Lenalee and Road stood there, their noses bleeding. Road held a video camera up and was filming the whole thing.

* * *

There you guys go, just a small filler chapter really.  
Hope you guys enjoyed it. I know I enjoyed writing it.

Oh those girls :,D Is there anything scarier than a horny yaoi fangirl?

Remember the review button is your friend.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi.**

**There's a little bit of semi-smut at the end of this but it's probably not how you guys want it. TT^TT**

**~ENJOY~**

Like Tyki had said, Allen was free to see his test paper if he slept over that night. He was expecting to get his own room but apparently Tyki didn't want that. So here was Allen, trying to lay as far away from Tyki as possible in the massive king sized bed that adorned the older man's room. This wasn't the easiest thing to do as Tyki insisted that it was cold and he needed to hold Allen who blatantly refused, what a great job that did.

Allen just happened to make his refusal a tad too noisy and a few moments later Road was at the door questioning if Tyki was raping Allen and whether they were filming it or not.

Despite his best efforts in staying awake and keeping his guard up, Allen fell asleep in Tyki's arms. Of course when he woke up the next morning it was quite a fright to see the man cuddled up to him. "Tyki!" Allen yelled in surprise. Tyki rubbed his eyes and looked at the boy. "W-we didn't do anything last night, right?" Allen had said hopefully.

Tyki chuckled. He then climbed over the boy and held his hands above his head. "Would you have preferred we did?"

"I said I wanted to leave here with my virginity." Allen stated monotonously.

Before Tyki could reply they heard a rough whisper at the door. "Allen!" They heard Road's voice.

Allen struggled out of Tyki's grip but eventually made it over to the door. "What is it Road?" He said, now standing outside the room and safe as Allen thought a few minutes more with the man and he'd become the victim of rape.

Road pulled him down the hallway and out of Tyki's hearing range. "After a long night of wild sex I'm sure Tyki's tired so be a good little uke and make breakfast." She ordered, her logic completely wrong as wouldn't the uke be more tired? Not saying that anything actually happened though. Before Allen could protest he was pushed down to the kitchen where it appeared some of Road's family already was. Allen gave a shy wave before trying to leave but Road pushed him back. "Breakfast." She ordered and walked off.

So Allen was left in the kitchen of someone else's house with complete strangers who looked frighteningly tough.

Needless to say he was a little scared. (Little, pfft)

* * *

After Allen had introduced himself to everyone, they were surprisingly kind, a little strange but kind. Apparently they had heard about him from Tyki and Road. Allen learnt that the four people in the room besides him were Skin Boric; a buff man with a sweet-tooth; Jasdero and Debitto; Road's hardcore gay twin brothers who were slightly eccentric; and Lulubell; a fashionista with spunk. All of them had greeted Allen somewhat friendly.

The twins, who insisted on being called Jasdebi, watched as Allen prepared breakfast like a professional. At one part of the cooking proccess they got bored and ended up having a sword fight with two butchers knifes...each. There was blood, that's all I'm going to say.

But despite both of them heavily bleeding from wounds, none of the other family members seemed to care. They forgot all the pain when Allen decided to light the stove, apparently they weren't trusted with fire and Allen could see why. The smell of Tyki's breakfast filled the air and Jasdebi were drooling at how delicious the fragrance was, and they both begged Allen to make some for them too.

Tyki was delighted with Allen's meal too. He repeatedly complimented it whilst eating. "Sorry Tyki, I got to go now. My part time job starts soon." He said looking at the clock on the wall. Tyki kissed Allen goodbye before he ran off.

* * *

Allen worked two jobs in addition to gambling. Almost every morning he worked in a small cafe in the city and a few nights he would work in a restaurant attached to the cafe, both of which owned by the same person, the cafe would close at three and the restaurant would open at five. The owner was a man called Jerry, and he absolutely adored Allen. His adoration was accompanied by a fetish for small boys in French maid outfits...not pedo-ish at all. Allen already gets his fair share of paedophilia from Tyki that the extra from Jerry made him shiver.

But Allen was gorgeous, not just compared to guys but to girls too. His doll-like face put even models to shame. And with his petite frame to match, he attracted quite the crowd whenever he wore any slightly revealing clothing Jerry had asked him to wear with the bribe of a pay rise, which Allen, being swamped by his master's debts, accepted.

"Yo Allen!" He heard someone greet him.

Allen turned around a little too fast causing the already too short skirt to catch the wind. At the door was Jayden Kroy, one of the regular customers, one of the regular customers that Allen hated. One of the ones who would stare at Allen's as or even dare to grope him despite knowing full well that he was a guy. It was customers like him that made him feel like scrubbing his skin and then bash Jerry for making him wear a dress. Jayden's eyes wouldn't move away from Allen's legs especially after the flash he graced them with beforehand. "Good morning." He greeted with a fake smile. "Let me show you to a table."

* * *

Allen survived the day with only a few perverted customers. He'd gotten changed into more appropriate gear then the maids dress before. It was another two hours until his next job so he decided to try and sell an old necklace he had kept from his pick-pocketing days. He walked almost automatically to a thrift shop he used to visit before he got his talent in gambling.

"Allen?"

Allen turned around. "Lavi?"

"Where have you been Allen? I tried calling you all night." Lavi said. If they were somewhere else Lavi would've hugged or kissed Allen but they were in public, in a very crowded area of the city and homosexual relationships are frowned upon by some.

"I've been at work all morning."

"What about yesterday? I called you an hour after you left. You didn't answer, I kept calling."

"Why do you care so much?" Allen snapped, they had walked around the block and were now in an empty street.

Lavi almost glared at him. He wanted to but couldn't bring himself to act so cold to Allen. "I'm your boyfriend. I should care."

"You care too damn much Lavi! I'm not so defenceless I need you cushioning me every second. Start acting like a man, Lavi."

Lavi, too say the least, was shocked by Allen's sudden outburst. "Is that how you feel, huh?" Lavi muttered softly, his head lowered and his hair covered his face blocking Allen from seeing any emotion he shows.

"Excuse me Lavi. I must leave now." He excused himself coldly and walked straight past his boyfriend who was clenching his fists, looking away from Allen.

Before Allen could get out of hearing range he heard Lavi mumble one last thing. "I may be over protective but I'm not naive Allen." Allen continued walking further away from Lavi.

* * *

When Allen had arrived for his five o'clock shift he hadn't expected to find most of the Noah family waiting to be given a table. "Ah, Good evening." He greeted them.

"Hey Allen." Road replied. "We're here for a dinner reservation."

"Uh, okay. I'm not in uniform right now but I'll show you to your table." He said, grabbed a few menus and led them to a table up the back. Allen dismissed himself and hurried to the staff locker room to get changed. When he returned he was once again surprised as he found four of his best friends; Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda and Miranda; they all looked rather couple-ish. "Everyone's coming in today." He joked as he greeted them. "Table for four?"

"Yep." Lenalee replied and dragged Kanda and Lavi to a table. Kanda resisting with a trail of curses, not to Allen's surprise there.

Allen returned to the Noah's table. "Made up your mind?" He asked holding up a notepad, ready for orders.

"It's a shame; I thought you would be cooking after that delicious breakfast." Tyki said with his head was rested on his hands lazily.

"It smelled yum! Hehe." Jasdero stated. "Yeah we want one too, Aaron." Debitto finished.

"It's Allen and I'm busy." He replied politely. "So are you ready to order."

Allen went around the table taking orders. When he reached Tyki he was beckoned, he crouched down to Tyki's sitting height. "Are you on the menu?" Tyki whispered seductively.

"No. I'm not edible."

Tyki chuckled. "Too bad."

"If you'll excuse me, I have other tables to tend to." He said before walking over to his friends' table. Lenalee followed him around as he waited other tables. She continuously explained to Allen that they were here because Lavi was suspicious, he'd told her not to tell Allen but she did anyway.

Allen was finished tending to the back room's and stood with Lenalee in the hallway. "I had a fight with Lavi before, that's probably why he's curious now." He explained but before Lenalee could answer he held a hand up. "Lenalee, its rush hour and I need to work." He walked back to the restaurant. He almost laughed at the fact that his two 'lovers' were sitting only metres away from each other.

* * *

When Allen returned home that night he was exhausted from a full day of work. He immediately collapsed on the couch. There was a knock of the door so Allen stood up to answer it. The floorboards creaked as he walked across them, they couldn't afford a good house. "Lavi!" He said surprised when the redhead turned up at the door. "Uh, hi Lavi. What're you doing here?"

Lavi didn't reply, instead he closed the door behind him and pushed Allen to the couch. "L-Lavi? What..." Allen was cut of by Lavi's lips, they engaged in fierce kiss. Lavi kissed down Allen's jaw line to his neck, hesitating slightly when he saw some fading hickeys which, obviously, weren't made by him. "Ah, Lavi." Allen panted out.

Lavi continued kissing and biting Allen's neck, like Tyki had done for the past week. Allen kept moaning.

"AH! T-Tyki." Allen moaned out. Lavi stopped and looked up at Allen, wide eyes full of hurt.

"Tyki?" He spat. "Tyki. Mikk?!" Lavi repeated, much angrier now.

Allen looked at Lavi. His eyes were still half lidded as if asking him not to have stopped. Allen only realized his mistake when Lavi repeated it. "L-Lavi," He tried to stop Lavi but he'd gotten up, stomped out of the house and slammed the door behind him causing some of the flimsy plaster above the door to crack and break away, creating a powdery snow falling over Allen's head as he stood in the doorway and watched Lavi run away into the night. "Shit." He cursed. His eyes teary now.

* * *

**And that's the end of that chapter. A little short, I know.**

**Remember the review button is your friend.**


	7. Chapter 7

**There's a surprise at the end of the chapter. You'll all be like "OMFG Erin! This was supposed to be T!"  
Well it still is...it's just implied.**

**This is probably my favourite chapter so far.**

**Sorry I haven't replied to anyone's reviews. Well here ya go, all the reviews from the 13th till now:  
Mito14 (for both reviews):** I feel sorry for Lavi too, but TykixAllen is better by far! They are in love, you'll see in this chapter...probably. And finally, yeah Lenalee was a little ooc but that's the only way I can like her, if she's not ooc she burns.  
**SecretTenshi (for both reviews):** Yah, their pasts are tears-worthy *pats their backs* I want to see the video too but unfortunately, it's fiction.  
**NaruHinaForever:** Thankyou very much. I thought they'd make good fangirls. X3  
**Bluu Inkblot:** Lavi's a bookman afterall. I forgot to mention but he was probably only doing 'that' cause he's 'being a man' like Allen told him to earlier.  
**Allen-Is-Mine (For All three reviews):  
1)** Thanks! Yeah, Road would have to have a tissue because her bleeding nose would be like a waterfall XD  
**2)** Yes! You were right! I agree: TAKE 'EM OFF!  
**3)** Yes poor Lavi but Tyki x Allen is hotter!

**Disclaimer: DGM (c) Hoshino Katsura**

**~ENJOY~**

The next day was school and Allen was nervous. You'd be too if you'd called your boyfriend something else while making out. He was deliberately stalling at home, trying to get to school as late as possible to avoid Lavi; but, as fate would have it, he damn master had returned home sometime during the night and was forcing Allen to leave because he had a hangover and the boy was being a pain in the arse, and Cross preferred it if he was the cause. (Suspicious comment is suspicious XD)

So Allen was purposely strolling as he walked to school. But today just wasn't his day and everything was rushing him. Road bounced up to Allen when he walked by her house. "Hi Allen."

"Uh, Hey Road."

"Why are you walking so slowly? Hurry up or we'll be late." She said dragging him after her and her hasty run.

"That's what I wanted." He mumbled, but it was too soft for Road to hear.

And they arrived in record time. _'Yay.'_ Thought Allen sarcastically. Allen trudged along to his locker, Road in tow who was skipping behind him. Allen's locker was next to Kanda's, three lockers  
down from Road and Lavi's seven lockers the other direction, Lenalee was one before him. Of course, with them being early there was barely anyone there so nobody was in the way between Lavi and Allen.

Lavi looked at Allen who avoided his gaze and quickly opened his locker and leant as far in as possible to hide from the boy. He could hear Lavi walk off and he slowly looked back to find Lenalee and Road looking at him strangely, their eyes saying tell-us-what-the-hell-is-going-on. Allen sighed, that was the problem with being a guy and having your two best friends be girls, and yaoi loving girls no less.

"Please guys, just drop it."

"Allen..." Lenalee started. "Did he find out?" Road finished. Allen quickly turned around, surprised and curious at how girls can know these things without asking.

"...Yeah." He mumbled.

"What're you going to do?" Road questioned.

"What do you mean 'what am I going to do'? I'm staying the hell away from him."

"Good luck with that. You have English fourth period right?"

"Shit." Allen cursed, he forgot about the only class he had with Lavi, and it was the class with Tyki! Despite being horrified of Lavi at the moment, he was somewhat curious of what his reaction would be to Tyki now that his suspicions have been confirmed.

Allen went through the day dreading English class which was only minutes away. Allen had planned to get there before Lavi and raise his chances of avoiding him but with Allen's poor sense of direction; he got lost and ended up coming in after the whole class was seated. But Tyki wasn't in the room, apparently some other teacher unlocked it for them and told them that Tyki would be a minute and had given them work to start.

Lavi was sitting up the back next to Kanda, the seat next to him open, the seat Allen usually took. But today he went to the opposite side of the room and in the front row. "Um, can I please sit here?" He asked someone. The school, since it mainly contained homosexual guys, the chances were this guy was one too. The school not only seemed to lack girls but it also lacked...well ukes. So it's bad enough having a hundred or so single semes walking around awaiting some cute little boy to pounce on, but Allen just so happened to be extremely attractive so he had a hundred or so single semes walking around awaiting to pounce on him.

Score, this guy was one of them. He stuttered and clumsily pulled out the seat for Allen to sit on. "S-s-s-sure."

"Thankyou." Allen said smiling cutely. 'Another score, this guy was easy.' Allen thought. He could feel Lavi staring at him from across the room, he shuddered.

Then Tyki entered the room and Allen could hear Lavi almost growl. His eyes had moved from Allen and he was now glaring at Tyki. "Good morning class. Sorry I'm late, I was photocopying some sheets, can someone hand them out for me?" He asked. All the girls, there was quite few of them but they were still there, put up there hands over enthusiastically. He dropped the papers in-between Allen and the boy next to him. "Mr Walker, Mr Genson, could you please hand them out."

"Sure sir." Allen said and grabbed half the pile.

"S-s-so what side d-do you want?" The boy, something Genson, asked.

"I'm fine with either." Allen replied. The boy nodded continuously making Allen wonder if his head was screwed on right. He took over the side of the room that they were on leaving Allen Lavi's side. Allen almost slapped himself, why didn't he take this side when he had the chance.

Allen handed out the papers giving a smile to everyone and quite a few shy thankyous from some. He reached the back to where Lavi and Kanda were. His smiled dropped and was replaced by a frown and he dropped the papers down impolitely and quickly turned around and walked fast up to the front.

He handed Tyki back the extra papers, purposely making their hands touch and he sat back down.

Damn pervert next to him decided to make a move on him. His hand rubbed Allen's thigh. "I heard you and Lavi broke up so...how about you and me go get coffee or something after school?" He offered and Allen wondered where his stuttering from earlier went.

"Mr Genson. I may ask you to please remove your hand from my leg." Allen flicked away his hand. "And I'm sorry but I cannot return your feelings. By the way who told you Lavi and I broke up?" Allen asked politely, it sounded almost like he wasn't talking to someone who was feeling him up only moments ago.

The boy pouted. "It's a massive rumour going around school at the moment. Call me Mark by the way and are you sure I can't change your mind." He said, his hand moving back to the same place it had been before. Allen shivered in disgust.

"Like I said earlier...Mark, I cannot return your feelings." Allen said, a little fiercer now.

"I'd watch out if I was you, there are hundreds of guys waiting for you'ze to break up." He warned.

"I don't have anything to fear, especially not hormonally-charged teenage boys who want a quick fuck." Allen glared, proving his point.

"Didn't know you could be so spunky, that's cute, makes me like ya even more." Mark tried to say seductively but it just turned Allen off more than he already was.

Allen sighed and went back to work, trying to ignore the horny boy next to him which was slowly edging closer with his hand awfully close to the middle of his legs.

Mark put up his hand and Tyki came over to him to help. Tyki had crouched down to their height. His right arm pointing to things Mark should focus on and his left was following Mark's example and was rubbing his thighs, but unlike with Mark, Allen accepted it gladly, he almost moaned once.

"How come he can touch you and not me?" Mark had questioned once Tyki left.

Allen blushed and began stuttering. "Uh, h-he...um we...please don't tell anyone." Allen begged and Mark was now blushing at Allen's current, defenceless appearance.

"S-sure."

"Thanks." Allen said and gave him a peck on the cheek; this didn't go unnoticed by Lavi.

* * *

Unfortunately for Allen, Mark's promise only applied to the Tyki deal apparently and he went around bragging that Allen had kissed him, and as rumours go it had evolved into something completely untrue. Now there was a rumour going around that they made out and even worse there was another rumour saying that they had sex behind the gym and Allen was secretly a girl and carrying Mark's babies. **_Comletely_** untrue. Of course Mark's popularity had sky-rocketed from that one rumour.

So Allen was walking to the cafeteria swamped by comments asking 'if they could listen to the baby' or in some cases asking him when their turn for a fuck was.

Allen entered the cafeteria and the chatter that was going on before instantly died down and was replaced by a whispering and Allen was pretty sure that it was about him.

"Allen!" Road suddenly yelled. She ran over to Allen and clutched onto his arm. "You're a girl and you never told me?"

Allen sighed. "I'm male Road."

"Oh, then how can you be pregnant?"

"I'm not, and before you can ask, I did not have sex with Mark Genson." He said monotonously. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

Road looked confused. "Then why is everyone saying you are?" She asked. Allen left the cafeteria pulling Road with him. On the way out he heard someone yell "Gonna fuck her too now Ally?!" Allen glared back at the offender.

They were now in the quiet of the hallway. "Mark kinda, in a way, knows about me and Tyki. So I asked him not to tell anyone and gave him a kiss, on the cheek, in thanks. Now everyone thinks I'm carrying his child." He explained, stressing 'on the cheek'. Before Road could answer, Lavi walked around the corner, his expression cold.

"Road, can you please excuse us?"

Road nodded and ran back in, she popped around the corner for a second. "He's male Lavi, don't worry!" She yelled and returned back to the cafeteria.

Allen gulped. "Uh, h-hi Lavi." He said backing up; unfortunately he backed up into a wall and was trapped.

"Allen you..."

"L-Lavi."

Lavi stopped glaring at Allen and averted his gaze to the plaster wall next to them. "...You're such a slut." He mumbled.

Allen was hurt by that, he thought that at least Lavi wouldn't follow the rumours. "I only pecked Mark, that's it." He explained softly.

"I'm not talking about that!" Lavi had punched the wall beside Allen's head, and Allen looked at the indent glad he hadn't moved over a few centimetres. "With a teacher Allen, seriously?" He said removing his fist from the wall. "You cheated on me with a teacher who is an entire decade older than you?"

"L-Lavi, I just-"

"Answer me this Allen. Why? Why did you do it? Why did you cheat on me?"

"I...don't know."

"So you've been sneaking behind my back and fucking some guy ten years older than you and you don't know why?

"We haven't actually-" Allen mumbled.

"That's gross Allen; does the age gap even worry you?"

Allen glared at Lavi. "Don't talk about him like that, he's-"

Lavi ignored what he was saying though and continued. "He'll have wrinkles by the time you're legally allowed to drink!" (He's only 26...geez Lavi)

"I love him!" Allen yelled.

Lavi stopped, and turned to Allen wide-eyed. Then smiled sadly. "You like me enough to go out with me but not enough to be faithful. You like me but you just-"

"Like him more." Allen finished.

There was silence but Lavi eventually broke it. "I want to make this work Allen." He said, tucking Allen's hair behind his ear gently.

"Me too..." Lavi kissed Allen's forehead and left, leaving Allen in the hallway alone.

* * *

Allen went through the rest of the day being groped by men who had their hopes up thinking they had a chance with him. Allen felt like he was working at the cafe again, being swamped by perverted guys who clearly knew he was male.

Well now he had tutoring after school with Tyki at Allen's house. At Allen's sad excuse for a house. At Allen's crappy house that looked like it would fall apart at the slightest breeze. Allen sighed and mentally prepared himself for Tyki's reaction, him coming from the massive 'Noah's Ark' mansion to see this.

Tyki drove Allen home. They sat in silence the only noise was the low hum of music coming from the stereo. Allen decided to break the silence. "You know very well that I'm male Tyki, if that's what this is about."

Tyki laughed. "Yeah, I know you're male." Tyki said, touching Allen's inner thigh.

"Ohmygod, your not one of those creepy perverts who wants to get sucked off while driving are you?" Allen asked, horrified. Tyki laughed so hard that Allen feared they'd drive off the road since Tyki wasn't watching. "Bloody 'ell. Keep your eyes on the road, man!" Allen yelled, his British accent full swing.

"Sorry." Tyki said holding back his laugh. They finally got to Allen's house. "This is it?" He said in disbelief.

Allen got out of the car and closed the door. "Well some of us can't live as extravagant as you Tyki." Allen fiddled with his key in the rusted lock. Luckily for them Cross wasn't home and as soon as the door closed behind them the swung off their bags and made out. They grabbed fistfuls of each others hair as Allen moaned, the seductive sound echoed around the creaking house.

Tyki pushed Allen onto the couch and joined him. They flipped positions and now Allen was sitting on Tyki's lap, his shirt being ripped off by the older man. Allen did the same to Tyki's but not as rough. Tyki pushed Allen against the armrest and licked his stomach. Allen arched his back and moaned, his head back in pleasure as he moaned and panted.

"Ngh." Allen squirmed as Tyki licked across Allen's pant line and back up to his neck. This time Allen was the one to lick and bite Tyki's neck but he was so clumsy that Tyki took over again.

After a while of _fun_ Tyki decided it was time to work. They spent the rest of the time solving advanced mathematics, much to both of their dislikes.

* * *

Their routine followed that every day. It was now Friday and Cross decided to hold a party that night so Allen escaped the noise and went to Tyki's house instead. He decided to sleep over seeing as Cross' parties had the tendency to last all night.

Allen awoke the next day next to Tyki, who was still asleep, and he realized that both of them were naked and that Allen's arse was suspiciously sore. That's when the events of last night came back to him in a blur. Allen blushed and his stomach felt tight.

He'd just had sex with his teacher.

* * *

**...  
Told you there was a surprise. Poor little Ally lost his virginity.  
Should I up the rating to M now? XD It's only implied sex though.**

**Use your imaginations! **

**Remember the review button is your friend..**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews. I'll reply to them all next chapter.  
Sorry about this chapter. Maybe, if I feel up to it, I'll actually write that part as an omake or a side story.**

**I got so many reviews from people who wanted me to write the...sex scene, maybe, just maybe, I'll write it in the future and post it...maybe.**

**~ENJOY~**

He'd just had sex with his teacher...He'd just lost his virginity to his teacher. Allen almost screamed and begun wondering whether or not he was drunk at the time.

His thoughts were interrupted when his mobile rung. Allen almost jumped out of bed but he realized he was still naked so he wrapped the bed sheet around his waist and hobbled over to his pants which were discarded in the corner of the room, they hung limply over the seat where they had landed when they were...you know...

He picked up the phone from out of one of the pockets. "Hello?"

"Allen is that you?" He heard Lenalee's voice on the other end.

"Hi Lenalee."

"You sound kinda hoarse, you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine." He lied.

"Good. Well I called your house a few times and Cross finally answered. Sounded like he's been partying all night. I asked him where you were and he said he was sleeping over somewhere. He sounded kinda disappointed."

"Meh, the bastard probably just wanted to use me and act like he was the loving man who took an orphan off the street and took care of him out of his own free will." Allen said in disgust.

"Probably. I called Lavi, he said you weren't there. So Allen, where are you?"

"Uh...Tyki's"

Lenalee squealed. "That's hot, tell me the details later Ally, I got to go, BYE!" She said and Allen clicked the end call button.

Soon later his phone rang again. "Hello?"

"Yo, Allen!" This time it was Road. "I think Tyki's cheating on ya. Heard him having wild sex last night with someone. Where've ya been?"

"Um...down the hall."

Road gasped. "Dayam, nice job Allen. See you at breakfast then if your fit enough to walk." She giggled and hung up. Then a text came through, it was from Lavi. 'Talked to Lena. At least TRY to make this work. Stop F'ing guys & b faithful.' it said. Allen replied with a quick 'No.' and turned it off. He turned around and Tyki was awake now, his head propped up on his hand. Allen yelped.

"Morning sunshine. Had a nice sleep?" Tyki smiled, not looking at all like a guy who stole the virginity of a sixteen year old boy just hours before.

"My arse hurts." Allen pouted.

"I should've been gentler." Tyki laughed. Allen climbed back into bed, wincing slightly as he climbed up. Tyki kissed him lightly. "I'll bring you breakfast."

"Can you even cook?"

"...Probably not. I'll just get a maid to make it." He said and left the room. Allen was enviously that they had a maid but he didn't show it.

* * *

Tyki walked downstairs to the kitchen. Lucky for him only one maid and Road was in there. "Ah, Tyki!" She yelled bouncing over to him. She'd been braiding the maids hair while she was cooking,

Road had an addiction of using people like dolls and dressing them up. "So you really did screw Allen too hard last night." She said once she noticed Allen wasn't with him.

"Whatever." He brushed her off and went over to the maid. "Make breakfast for two people."

"Better make that ten." Road corrected. "I know Allen's appetite and he's not going to be satisfied with that."

"Uh, okay. Breakfast for ten."

"Oh, get him mitarashi dango too. He loves that." Road continued. Tyki looked at her curiously, she knew more about Allen then him.

"Y-yeah." Tyki mumbled.

* * *

Soon later Tyki walked into the room pulling a trolley of food behind him. Allen perked up, he looked like a dog, and if he had a tail, he'd wag it. Tyki put it in front of Allen but before Allen could dig in he pulled it away. Allen sulked. "First, tell me something about you."

"Where's this coming from Tyki?"

"Road told me you ate a lot, I had no idea about that, I want to know more about you."

"...Okay. I travelled around a lot with Master before we came here, one time he took me to a whore house and tried to sell me, thankfully the police stopped him. Now, FOOD!" Tyki placed a few

trays of breakfast in front of him and Allen ate it all down fast leaving Tyki astonished that he could eat it all and still have a figure of a ten year old girl. Allen decided to go check his phone once he had finished. He limped over to the chair, he was dressed now but he left his phone on the chair. He heard Tyki chuckle. "Shut up!" Allen snapped.

He had four missed calls and one message, all from Lavi. The message was a reply to his earlier one. 'Ur with Tyki aren't u' it said. Allen replied back just saying yes. Soon after his phone rang.

"I'll be a second Tyki, taking this call." He said and walked out to the quiet hallway, he followed it round to one almost no body went to. "Hey Lavi."

"Allen." Lavi said on the other end. His voice soft.

"Why are you calling Lavi?"

"I...Allen, want to go to a movie."

"Uh, sure."

"You can bring Tyki." His voice sounded hurt.

"Is that really a good idea?"

"You said you loved him, bring him with you."

"...O...kay." Lavi gave him the details and Allen went back to the room. "Tyki, Lavi asked if we want to go to a movie. Yes, I said we. He invited you too." Allen offered.

Tyki looked at him, partially shocked. "He knows?" Allen nodded. There was silence, an awkward silence (Gay baby X3) that made the air thick with tension. Tyki walked over to Allen and rubbed his cheek with the back of his hand. "So, when's this movie?"

"One o'clock." Allen answered.

Tyki smirked. "That gives us plenty of time." Tyki roughly picked up Allen and dropped him on the bed. Tyki kissed Allen's jawbone and Allen gasped. He continued kissing down Allen's neck and to his bare chest. Allen had gotten changed but only had his pants on. Tyki licked back up to the crevice between Allen's neck and shoulder blade.

"W-wait Tyki!" Allen yelled. Tyki looked up at him. "I need to get changed and ready. Can you pick me up at half past twelve?" Tyki nodded and Allen quickly put on his shirt and a jumper, grabbed his bags and ran out. He passed by Road in the lounge room. "Seeya Road." He yelled as he left. Allen ran to his house, some people stared at him strangely as he still had his school uniform on despite it being the weekend, but then they would dismiss it seeing that he was a teenage boy and was probably partying all night.

Allen got home at 11:50 and to no surprise, Cross lay in the middle of the lounge room, drunk and there was another three hookers lying unconscious on the couch or floor. The room smelled strongly of liquor. Allen sighed, he'd have to clean this all up once he returned from the movie.

Allen had a shower and changed into a black double long sleeved shirt with white as the under shirt. He wore a faded pair of black jeans and his converse. His white hair stood out against the black, usually he wore hoods to cover his hair but he'd gotten used to people staring at him.

At 12:30 Tyki was in his car outside beeping the horn loudly. Allen rushed downstairs and jumped into the car. "You look delicious." Tyki said licking his lips. He stopped licking his lips and resulted in licking Allen's jaw.

"I'm not edible Tyki, unless you're a cannibal which I hope not. By the way, my ass still hurts." Allen snapped at Tyki and he laughed.

"You enjoyed it. Let's go." He said and drove off.

Allen yawned loudly. "How much sleep did I get last night?"

"About two hours."

"Holy! We were going at it that long?" Tyki chuckled and nodded. When the got to the cinemas Lavi was waiting outside, looking quite gloomy. Allen got out of the car first and ran to Lavi who didn't notice they arrived. "Lavi?" Allen said waving in front of the red heads face.

"Oh, Allen. Didn't see you there." Lavi smiled, Allen could see it was fake. When Tyki walked up behind them, Lavi's smile dropped. "Hello sensei." He twitched.

"Good afternoon, Mr Bookman."

Allen stood in-between the two hoping that a fight wouldn't break out. "Um, lets go buy our tickets." At the counter, the two fought for who would buy Allen's tickets. Allen snapped. "I don't care who the hell pays, just buy the fucking tickets and lets go!" The two gulped at Allen's sudden scary appearance and held out half of Allen's fee, he turned from evil and gave them a bright smile. "Thankyou, now lets go."

Allen sat between the two to avoid them fighting, both of them tried to hold Allen's hand or have their arm around his shoulder. Allen got annoyed at the constant bickering and moved seats, taking all the popcorn with him. Both of them turned to each other and mouthed 'he's mine'. Allen returned halfway through the movie and this time, the two resulted to glaring. Allen left to go to the bathroom and Lavi and Tyki began whispering threats to each other. "Stay the hell away from him, he was my boyfriend first."

"Well he obviously didn't like you enough since he comes to me for comfort." Tyki replied calmly.

"I stole his first kiss." Lavi gloated, using it as a prize.

"I stole his virginity." Tyki replied, using the same tone.

Lavi stared at him wide eyed, then finally returned to glaring at him. This obviously wasn't enough for them as Lavi threw a punch at Tyki, and it evolved into a full on fist fight. The usher had stopped them and thrown them out of the cinema. Allen returned after and couldn't see his two lovers. He went to the usher and asked him. "Have you seen two men, one's a red head and seventeen and the other is and adult?"

"Ah yes, they were fighting so I had to make them leave." He explained. Allen thanked the man and stomped out of the cinema angrily.

Tyki and Lavi were still fighting in the car park. They didn't notice Allen was there until he poured coke over their heads. "You idiots!" Allen shouted. "Fighting? Seriously? Tyki, you do realize he can charge you now!" Allen sighed and fell against the wall. He ran his hand through his hair and rubbed his temples in frustration. He stood up and walked away from them. "See you both on Monday, hopefully you can act more mature then."

* * *

**X3. This was more of a filler chapter right?**

**I had fun writing this part especially: "I stole his first kiss." Lavi gloated, using it as a prize. "I stole his virginity." Tyki replied, using the same tone. XD! Nice job Tyki!**

**I know Lavi was a bit ooc but I CAN write him in character, just not in this fanfic. If you want proof go read my Laven fanfic called 'Gamble Everything for Love', it's my most popular fanfic so far and I still want more readers. X3**

**Remember the review button is your friend.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry, this chapter is kinda crap but I tried hard on it despite problems mentioned in the last chapter.**

**Oh, and by the way, I've written up that smutty chapter you all complained that I skipped! You're all EVIL! It was really embarrassing to write, and I think it isn't very good but I hope you all enjoy it anyway.**

**~ENJOY~**

On Monday Lenalee and Road were both swarming Allen with questions about Friday. Road kept reminding Allen to film it next time, each time Allen would blush and refuse. That day only a few people were still chatting about the Mark/Allen rumour, and what's worse is that half the grade is still questioning Allen's gender.

There was no English today, so Allen didn't have to put up with the tension between Lavi and Tyki.

Both of them had come to school sporting bruises, Tyki had borrowed some of Road's make up that morning so he was slightly more presentable than Lavi, who had no siblings to help. Lavi invited Allen home that afternoon; Allen didn't have tutoring (Pfft) with Tyki that day either so accepted.

Lavi's home was messy as usual. Being a bookman he was forced to read almost every book known to man and Lavi's house was full of books gathering dust. There was a thin walkway between mountains of books so that Lavi could easily walk to where he needed to go. The floor was littered with papers though. The entire house was in serious need for cleaning, it was a wonder Lavi hadn't gotten hay fever yet as everything in the house was covered in a thick layer of dust.

Lavi had just gotten a call from his grandfather telling him he had an errand, so he'd ran out as quick as he could saying that he'd be back in a minute. Allen strolled around the mountains of books wondering how many of them Lavi had actually read. Then a book caught his eye. He walked over to it, unlike the other books it wasn't covered in dust, it seemed new. It was open to a random page and Allen turned it over. 'How to cope with a Cheating Partner' stood out at his in capital letters. Allen almost fell over laughing, Lavi was going way overboard. Next to the book was magazine cut-outs all of which had a similar topic, and almost all of them said the same thing: You had options, 1) Dump the poor fool, 2) Make them jealous or 3) Show them what their missing. Allen couldn't help it, he laughed.

* * *

English the next day was exactly what Allen expected. When Tyki marked the roll, he practically hissed Lavi's name like it was poison; Every time they were made to talk to each other they visably twitched; and finally Lavi would purposely act rebellious just to annoy Tyki.

Lavi was trying out his new 'get Allen back' plan, starting with make them jealous. Allen was snickering when Lavi tried to flirt with Kanda and almost got his arm cut off. What a failed plan that was. Tyki being Tyki, and hating Lavi, had called him up every time he did something slightly out-of-place. When Lavi was attempting to flirt, Tyki told him to "Continue your horny teenage affairs and get a detention or pay attention." The whole class had laughed at Lavi, Tyki had purposely made him embarrassed and he seethed with rage. Lavi almost hit Tyki when he'd come to help a student in front of them, Allen had grabbed his arm before he could swing.

"Lavi, you said you'd be mature about this."

"Allen, he's so...grr." Lavi growled before slowly putting his arm down.

"Good boy." Allen said and petted his head.

Another teacher was at the door, signalling for Tyki to come over. Tyki told the class he'd be a second and gave them work to complete. Mark had come over to Allen's table now asking why they weren't sitting together anymore. "Simple, your a perverted jerk, who only wants to get in my pants then brag about it. That one hour of the lesson was the worst one hour of my life." Allen replied, he was completely calm but his words cut like ice.

Mark twitched. "Well your just too stuck up to let anyone else have a go, but your a whore who wants the teacher and this idiot in your pants!" Allen was now hiding his head in the crook of his arm. Mark had said it loud enough so the whole class could hear and now everyone s attention was on him. "Yeah, you all heard me right. Allen Walker's a slut who's been fucking the teacher." He stated and the whole class gasped.

Lavi decided that was the best time to give Mark a fist in the face. "Don't talk about Allen like that, asshole." The bell rang, Allen grabbed his books and ran out of the classroom before Lavi could catch him.

"So that's why Moyashi's been acting like a chick." Kanda stated quietly.

"Yuu, please be quiet." Lavi said, for the first time he wished his best friend was gone.

* * *

Allen had ran out after that class, it was lunch time so he wasn't wagging anything. He ran to the edge of the school and collapsed against the fence. By that time he was already crying. He thought about everything that had happened since he'd met Tyki, he realized everything wouldn't have been so screwed up if he'd had some guts and stayed away from Tyki. Allen hit his head against the metal fence, punishing himself for thinking that. The past few weeks had been the best he'd ever had and he didn't want to think of what his life would be like if they didn't happen.

Allen pulled his legs up to his chest, wrapped his arms around his knees and tucked his head into the crook they made, and kept crying, he didn't care if it made him look weak, if it made him look vulnerable, he just didn't care.

"Geez Moyashi, you know the rabbit's gonna drive me nuts cause of you."

Allen looked up from crying and stared at Kanda. He looked peaceful, slightly angry but peaceful. Kanda always looked calm and collected, almost, only when someone pissed him off, which was quite easy to do. "What do you want BaKanda?" Allen snapped at him.

"To not have some seriously fucked up friends." Kanda replied back with the same annoyed tone Allen had.

Allen turned away. "Just leave me alone Kanda."

"Che. If I did that Moyashi, Lavi would probably be dead by the time you returned. You saw how the rabbit acted in English, he must have a fucking death wish." Kanda sat down next to Allen and leant against the chain link fence.

"You grant wishes now? Well I wish my life wasn't so fucked up. But I brought it upon myself so I shouldn't complain." Allen muttered his face still hidden in his arms.

Kanda looked at Allen strangely, he was usually bright but today he was acting gloomy. "So you're life sucks, and your the cause?" Kanda stated, partially amused, partially annoyed, he wasn't a fucking counsellor.

"Mmn." Allen mumbled to say 'yes'.

"How?"

"Pardon?" Allen asked, Kanda had spoken too soft that Allen couldn't hear.

"How did you fuck up your life?" Kanda repeated, this time you could see he was a little angry.

"Oh." There was silence. "I just...wanted something different and ended up falling in love." Allen explained briefly, sounding kinda girlish. He looked up at Kanda, his face was telling Allen that he wanted to know more. That was strange for Kanda as he was usually get-the-fuck-out-of-my-sight. "I fell in love with Tyki Mikk, our teacher...and now Lavi knows." Allen explained, more detailed this time. He could feel the tears reappearing.

Allen heard Kanda sigh, he looked up at him. "Everyone around me is a baka."

"You're one to talk." Allen stuck out his tongue childishly.

"Che." Kanda scoffed and stood up, brushing whatever dirt he had off his pants and started walking away. He turned around to Allen. "Idiot, are you coming or not?" Allen smiled and followed him.

Allen wiped away the tears from his eyes. "Thanks Kanda."

* * *

Just like Allen expected, what Mark had announced had spread like wild fire. Allen tried to avoid everyone and didn't enter the cafeteria knowing their reactions. He tried to call his friends to get him some food but no one answered. Allen slumped against a bench at the back of the main school building, no one was ever there during lunchtime because the staff room was just next to them and the students at this school weren't exactly the most well behaved.

"Hungry?" He heard someone's voice behind him. Allen quickly spun around. Tyki was standing behind him.

"Ah, thanks." Allen took the apple from Tyki. It wasn't very much but it was better than nothing.

"I was coming back from the cafeteria and I thought I saw you." Tyki explained. "The cafeteria was suddenly quiet when I entered..." Tyki thought to himself. "I think I know why." He said ruffling Allen's hair.

"It's not my fault." Allen mumbled.

Tyki took a sip of some coffee he held in his hand, he passed it to Allen afterwards. "Yeah, I know." Tyki said and sat down next to Allen. "Do you think I should give Mark Genson detention?"

"Your too lazy to carry it out. Besides you'd rather be tutoring me."

"Your probably right." Tyki said and gave Allen a kiss.

"I'm still hungry." Allen groaned.

"I'll get you some more soon." Allen laid his head on Tyki's shoulder. They stayed like that for a while until Tyki decided to leave and get Allen's food. When he got to the cafeteria it was quiet again. The cafeteria was split into two halves; one side was for the students and the lines were almost always full and the other side was for teachers, this side was usually empty.

Tyki walked in and past Lavi. Lavi whispered something to him as he passed. "Where's Allen?"

Tyki didn't look at him but answered. "Back garden." He muttered and then Lavi grabbed something off his tray and ran out. Tyki decided to still get Allen's food and go. When Tyki got back to Allen, Lavi was standing next to him dangling food in front of Allen's face, saying he'd give it to him if he got a kiss. Allen hesitantly complied. "Well you're impatient, boy." Tyki said.

"Hey Tyki." Allen greeted then grabbed the tray of food he was holding.

"Good afternoon, Mr Bookman."

"'Afternoon, Sensei."

Allen noted the tension in the air. "Oh please." Allen stated, unimpressed. "Are you guys going to start a fight again?" Allen rolled his eyes.

"No, we just don't like each other, that's all." Tyki placed a kiss on Allen's forehead. "Gotta finish some marking now. Seeya."

"Your not going to mark me down 'cause I'm dating your boy-toy, are you?" Lavi panicked.

"Nah, I'll find some other way to sabotage your life." Tyki said finally, before leaving.

Allen glared at Lavi. "Boy-toy?"

"Ah, you know I didn't mean that to-"

"Why do you think he's using me?" Allen scoffed. "We love each other, he wouldn't do anything to harm me."

"Neither would I but he's-"

"Please be quiet Lavi, I really don't want to hear." Allen stated before walking off.

"...I love you too Allen." Lavi muttered to himself and let a single tear roll down his cheek.

* * *

**CRAP CHAPTER! SORRY!**

**Also sorry for the ooc Kanda part. I can't write Kanda so I'm trying to practice but he still comes out too ooc. I like yullen, it's my 4th favourite pairing, guess what my 3rd is WITHOUT looking at my profile. My 1st is, of course, Tyki x Allen and my 2nd favourite is Laven (These 2 are constantly battling each other for 1st, for a while it was Laven but it's currently Tyki x Allen, it's just that there's more Laven out there than Tyki x Allen so it's hard to keep loving it.)**

**But I SWEAR that wasn't supposed to be yullen, it just way. If you think I should add yullen despite my ooc Kanda then say so in a review. X3 Thanks.**

**Remember the review button is your friend.**


End file.
